Wrecking Ball
by kikurocchi
Summary: "BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENCURIGAIKU? AKU LELAH BERTENGKAR DENGANMU!"/ "Kupikir, aku harus membiarkannya menang dalam pertengkaran kali ini."/ Malam itu, sinar bulan yang samar-samar menerpa wajah Annie Leondhardt dan Bertholdt Fubar ketika pertengkaran tiada akhir itu terulang kembali. Special for Mrs.Fubar . Warning inside.


"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENCURIGAIKU? AKU LELAH BERTENGKAR DENGANMU!"/ "Kupikir, aku harus membiarkannya menang dalam pertengkaran kali ini."/ Malam itu, sinar bulan yang samar-samar menerpa wajah Annie Leondhardt dan Bertholdt Fubar ketika pertengkaran tiada akhir itu terulang kembali.

**.**

**.**

**Wrecking Ball**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Bertholdt F. x Annie L.**

**Special for Luna Arthemis a.k.a Mrs Fubar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bertholdt Fubar membanting ponselnya saat panggilan yang ia tujukan pada Annie, kekasihnya tak mendapat respon. Sudah lima kali pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu berusaha menelepon kekasihnya untuk memastikan keberadaannya.

"_Kau selalu seperti itu, Bert. Tak bisakah kau mengenyahkan pikiran dan dugaan negatif itu dari kepalamu? Annie bukan tipe wanita brengsek yang gemar bermain di belakang._"

Kata-kata Reiner Braun, sahabatnya sedari kecil mendadak terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu selalu benar, dirinya merasa terlalu berlebihan dalam hal mengawasi Annie. Tapi, bukan tanpa alasan Bertholdt berbuat demikian. Seminggu yang lalu, tanpa sengaja dia melihat wanitanya duduk berseberangan dengan seorang pria bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dengan surai keemasan yang serupa dengan Annie di sebuah _cafe_.

"Namanya Armin Arlert. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Bert. Kami hanya berteman dan Armin adalah lelaki yang baik."

Begitu kata Annie. Dan bukan hal yang mustahil jika detik ini wanitanya sedang duduk berseberangan dengan pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Bertholdt tertawa.

Menertawakan dirinya dan kebodohannya.

Menertawakan betapa dia sangat terobsesi pada Annie Leondhardt.

Hal itulah yang menyebabkan pertengkaran-pertengkaran mulai muncul. Seminggu yang lalu setelah menyeret Annie keluar dari _cafe_, meninggalkan pemuda beriris biru yang terpaku di tempatnya, Bertholdt menghempaskan tubuh mungil wanitanya di atas ranjang apartemen mereka berdua.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Annie. Tak kusangka kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan bocah pirang itu."

Seandainya waktu itu dia mendengarkan Annie, bukannya malah mencium paksa wanitanya dengan brutal, pasti semua kesalah-pahaman dan kekonyolan ini tidak akan terjadi.

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu menghela nafas panjang, memungut ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas permukaan lantai yang keras dan dingin. Kamar mereka terasa sunyi, tanpa kehadiran Annie.

"Sebaiknya aku menelepon Reiner,"gumamnya pelan sembari menelusuri daftar kontak di ponselnya.

Tiga menit, Bertholdt masih menunggu. Baru saat menit keempat, pemuda itu mendengar suara Reiner disertai umpatan yang ia tahu pasti tidak disengaja. Samar-samar Bertholdt bisa mendengar suara wanita di seberang teleponnya. Pasti Christa Renz, gadis mungil kekasih Reiner.

"_Ada apa, Bert_?"

"Apa Annie ada di tempatmu?"

"_Tidak. Aku sedang bersama Christa_. _Apa dia menghilang lagi_?"

Bertholdt diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak. Dia hanya tidak mengangkat teleponku. Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya."

"_H-Hey-_"

Bertholdt mematikan ponselnya. Pemuda itu tau Reiner pasti merasa kesal karena ia menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat. Jika di situ ada Christa, maka sudah dipastikan mereka sedang bercinta.

Langkah-langkah besar itu tercipta saat Bertholdt berjalan menuju lemari yang terletak di sudut kamar. Tangan kekarnya menyambar sebuah jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu. Dia akan mencari Annie. Sekarang.

Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya saat memutar gagang pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sosok Annie Leondhart yang hedak menjulurkan tangannya ke arah gagang pintu.

"Annie.."

Wajah wanita mungil itu mendongak, menatap sepasang iris tajam milik Bertholdt. Ekspresi pemuda itu mengeras dan tak bisa ditebak.

Apa Bertholdt marah? Annie tak bisa menyimpulkan karena saat ini wajah kekasihnya sulit ditebak.

Annie sedikit terkejut saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Bertholdt. Wanita itu digiring masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Tidak! Kali ini Bertholdt tidak akan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau tak menjawab teleponku,"ujar Bertholdt datar.

Detik itu juga Annie menarik kesimpulan bahwa Bertholdt berusaha menahan emosinya. Namun, gadis bertampang dingin itu hanya diam, tak berkomentar apapun.

"Aku kesepian di sini, Annie."

"Aku merasa bosan jika berdiam di apartemen terus,"kata Annie sambil menatap mata kekasihnya, lalu melanjutkan,"aku bukan tahanan, Bert."

Bertholdt menghapus jarak dengan semakin mendekati Annie yang duduk di tepi ranjang, tubuh jangkung itu membungkuk, berbisik kecil di telinga mungil kekasihnya.

"Beri tahu aku, Annie." Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya, membuat Annie merasa tergelitik.

"Apa kau bersama dengan bocah Arlert seperti minggu lalu?"

Annie mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Memang benar. Dia berbincang bersama Armin Arlert mengenai pameran seni yang akan dilangsungkan di kota mereka bulan depan. Karena pemuda pirang itu juga penyuka seni, maka Annie merasa cocok saat bertukar pikiran dengannya. Itu saja, tak lebih. Mereka tak pernah sedikitpun menyinggung soal masalah pribadi.

"Ya. Aku bersama Armin."

Kalimat singkat dan datar yang keluar dari bibir Annie menyulut emosi yang sejak tadi ditahan pemuda bertubuh tegap itu. Dengan sedikit kasar, Bertholdt membaringkan tubuh Annie, mengurung gadis mungil itu dalam penjara kedua lengan kekarnya.

Sepasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap, berusaha mencari kesalahan, memberikan tatapan saling mengintimidasi.

"Apa kelebihan bocah Arlert itu, Annie?" Nafas Bertholdt memburu. Annie dapat merasakan nafas pemuda itu menggelitik lehernya. Panas.

"Dia penyuka seni. Kami hanya berbincang, itu saja."

Bertholdt menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan menghempaskannya ke dinding. Dengan kasar, dilumatnya bibir Annie, digigitnya bibir bawah kekasihnya dengan sarat emosi.

Annie yang tak siap dengan serangan mendadak tersebut hanya bisa pasrah meski salah satu kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Ciuman macam apa ini? Ciuman bak iblis seperti ini bukan ciuman yang ia kehendaki. Annie menggelengkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, berusaha melepaskan ciuman kasar Bertholdt.

"Mhhmm..Bertthh.."

Bertholdt tak menghiraukan pekikan kesakitan dari bibir Annie yang mulai membengkak. Baru setelah gadis itu diam tak melawan, Bertholdt melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva membasahi bibir mereka, terlihat berkilauan saat sinar bulan yang samar-samar masuk melalui celah jendela apartemen.

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENCURIGAIKU?" jerit Annie frustasi sambil mengusap bibirnya.

Annie tahu, Bertholdt sangat posesif sekaligus sangat terobsesi dengan dirinya. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Bukan dengan cara rendahan seperti ini. Hubungan mereka terlalu rumit dan penuh lika-liku.

"KAU YANG MEMULAINYA! KAU DAN SI ARLERT! KAU TAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU, ANNIE!"

Bentakan dari pemuda jangkung itu membuat gadis beiris biru terang itu terkejut. Bertholdt tak pernah membentaknya. Jika sedang marah, pemuda itu akan mendiamkannya.

"Kau dan pikiran-pikiran negatifmu, Bert. Membuatku muak!" balas Annie. Gadis itu lelah bertengkar dengan Bertholdt.

Lelah karena pertengkaran itu seperti tak menemui titik akhir.

Lelah karena di antara mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah dan mendengarkan.

Kemana perginya sifat Bertholdt yang kalem dan pendiam? Semua berubah sejak pemuda itu berhasil memilikinya.

Cairan bening itu jatuh tanpa mendapat tampungan saat Annie menatap Bertholdt yang berdiri tegap di sisi ranjang.

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu."

Bertholdt tak bereaksi apapun saat melihat Annie yang lenyap dari hadapannya.

"Aku melakukannya lagi."

.

.

_Don't you ever say, I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

**.**

**.**

"Aku selalu menginginkan dirimu, Annie."

"Jangan mulai bersikap seperti Reiner, Bert. Aku takut,"Annie berkelakar saat kekasihnya memeluk tubuhnya erat. Selama ini Bertholdt dikenal sebagai pribadi yang tenang, jadi saat Annie mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu, gadis pirang itu menyamakannya dengan Reiner yang selalu haus akan permainan cinta.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau kau tak menginginkannya."

Annie membalikkan tubuhnya, berhadap-hadapan dengan tubuh bidang kekasihnya. Menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya ke dada bidang Berthodlt dalam-dalam.

"Aku menyayangimu, Annie."

Kini, di sisinya tak ada sosok Annie yang menemaninya. Gadis itu masih mencoba menenangkan dirinya usai pertengkaran kemarin.

"Betapa tolol diriku,"maki Bertholdt sambil membenamkan wajah tampannya ke dalam bantal. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu meneteskan setitik cairan bening.

**.**

**.**

"Seharusnya waktu itu aku membiarkanmu menang."

Annie meremas kertas-kertas lusuh itu lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah sebelum detik berikutnya menyesali tindakannya.

"Kau tak ingin kembali ke apartemen Bertholdt?" Suara jernih milik Christa Renz mengusik indera pendengaran Annie.

Annie menatap gadis yang lebih mungil darinya, lalu menggeleng perlahan.

"Sebagai seorang laki-laki, dia yang seharusnya menjemputku. Terlalu banyak masalah dan pertengkaran di antara aku dan Bertholdt."

Christa tertegun, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aah! Dia antara kalian pasti tak ada yang mau mengalah, benar kan?"

Annie membelalakkan matanya. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum.

Christa benar, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Yang mereka melakukan hanya berbicara dan berteriak tanpa ada niat untuk mendengar.

"Bertholdt.."

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku, Annie."

Annie Leondhardt membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati Bertholdt Fubar berada tepat di depan pintu rumah Christa Renz.

"Kata Reiner, kau menginap di rumah Christa. Jadi aku kesini untuk menjemputmu."

Bertholdt dapat melihat genangan samar dalam kedua iris biru kekasihnya.

"Maaf, andai saja aku mendengarkanmu waktu itu. Maaf telah membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku, Annie."

Annie mengepalkan kedua tangannya sementara wajahnya menunduk. Sial, Bertholdt melihatnya dalam keadaan berurai air mata.

"Ayo kita pulang, Annie. Ke apartemen kita."

Bertholdt meraih tangan mungil Annie, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Annie memaafkannya. Bahwa Annie juga ingin kembali bersamanya. Mengulang dari awal kisah mereka. Jika selanjutnya terjadi pertengkaran seperti kemarin, maka Bertholdt-lah yang akan berusaha mengalah dan mendengarkan Annie.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, Annie."

Annie mengusap kedua matanya yang basah, lalu menyikut tulang rusuk kekasihnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Bert!"

Bertholdt tersenyum samar, setidaknya gadisnya ini kembali memasang wajah jutek kesukaannya.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : IIHHHHH APAAN COBAAAA? GUWE MERASA FAILED ABIS-ABISAN AAAAA! Oya, kenapa judulnya "Wrecking Ball" ? Karena terinspirasi sama lagu barunya Miley Cyrus. Liriknya anu banget menceritakan soal hubungan pertengkaran blablabla. Intinya, isi fict ini mengacu ke lirik lagu Wrecking Ball tapi ending-nya aku bikin anu. Maklum, nggak terlalu suka sad ending, wekekeke.

Dan ini spesial buat Luna. Sorry yeeeee Lun, lama amat guwe bikinnya. Awalnya mau BertAnnieReiner tapi ntar si Reiner malah ganggu 8'D *diinjekReiner. Dan sorry banget si Bert jadi OOC Kampret gini, lalala~

Maap kalo jelek dan nggak sesuai dengan keinginanmu ya, maklum guwe ini nyubi qaqa 8DDD

Anyway thanks udah mau baca dan nyempetin repiu yaaaa.. ARIGATOUUU!

**.**

**Yogyakarta, 1 Oktober 2013**

**Titi Braun**


End file.
